


Perfect Plan

by Dvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Omega Lena Luthor, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvers/pseuds/Dvers
Summary: 威士忌的香味在空气中晕开。随手拿了个玻璃杯，Lena给自己倒了一点点酒精，坐回自己的办公椅。手上的玻璃杯刚拿到嘴边却下意识停了下来。她盯着桌上的那份验血报告，外加昨天在家里用过的验孕棒，犹豫片刻最后还是抬头一口咽下棕金色的液体。Lena怀孕了。她不该喝手上这个东西。她很确定(她用了2个验孕棒外加血液检查，她是对的)，即使她不想要这个事实。Lena也很确定肚子里的孩子不完全是人类。一半人类，一半氪星人。她怀着Supergirl的孩子，或者说是Kara Danvers的孩子。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 73





	Perfect Plan

威士忌的香味在空气中晕开。随手拿了个玻璃杯，Lena给自己倒了一点点酒精，坐回自己的办公椅。手上的玻璃杯刚拿到嘴边却下意识停了下来。她盯着桌上的那份验血报告，外加昨天在家里用过的验孕棒，犹豫片刻最后还是抬头一口咽下棕金色的液体。

Lena怀孕了。她不该喝手上这个东西。

她很确定(她用了2个验孕棒外加血液检查，她是对的)，即使她不想要这个事实。Lena也很确定肚子里的孩子不完全是人类。一半人类，一半氪星人。她怀着Supergirl的孩子，或者说是Kara Danvers的孩子。

Kara Danvers就是Supergirl。这个秘密瞒着她3年时间。直到2个月前Kara Danvers摘下眼镜告诉她真相，Lena一直都被瞒在鼓里。至少在Kara她们眼里是这样的。但事实是Lena早在一个月前知道了这个秘密，讽刺的是告诉她的人是Lex。在2颗子弹打在他的胸口上后。

这3年Lena也有秘密。她对Kara Danvers有感觉。绝对是超出好朋友范围的感觉。

知道真相的Lena很快就接受了事实。也许Kara没她想象中的那样在乎她这个好朋友，也许Kara根本不相信她。不过Lena从来不是轻易放弃的人，于是她在Kara选择告诉她真相的那一刻抓住了对方的衣领狠狠的亲吻上去。她需要Kara爱她，就像她过去的3年里那样爱着对方。

接下来事情发展就如她预料一般，普利兹派对结束后Supergirl出现在她公寓的阳台上，最后赤裸的趴在Lena身上像个孩子一样熟睡。Lena抱着对方，指尖插在有些凌乱的金发里轻轻撩拨，眼神盯着旁边床头柜上的黄色桌灯，最终迷迷糊糊的睡去。

Lena醒来的时候后腰有些酸痛，Supergirl躺在她身边静静的看着她。Supergirl仿佛还沉浸在昨晚她们激烈的运动中，她伸手去触碰Lena的脸颊。Lena被吓一跳但是没有表现出来，尽管她的心跳出卖了她，因为下一秒她看到Supergirl的动作停顿了一下然后开口向她道歉。

“Sorry. ”Supergirl的手放在Lena的轮廓之间。“早上好，Lena。”

躺在床上的Lena缓慢的转过身面向对方。“Morning. ”

“我们应该谈谈...昨晚。”National City的超级英雄率先打开话题，她能听见Lena的心跳声再次加速。“我想说谢谢你，Lena，谢谢你愿意原谅我。”

National City早上的阳光有时有些刺眼。Lena当然没有回应她，只是盯着那双自己朝思夕想的蓝眼睛还有Kara Danvers的阳光笑容。她的Kara的笑容。

有时候Lena希望Kara和Supergirl是两个人。

Supergirl见她没有反应，下意识凑上前去捕捉Lena的嘴唇。“Is this okay？If it's- ”

Lena含糊的回应对方，在Supergirl想要继续说话的前一秒上前用亲吻封住她的嘴。她的双手很快找到眼前超级英雄强壮有力的手臂，一手领着Supergirl的右手放到自己的胸口上。Lena仰起头闭上眼睛，Supergirl的亲吻落在她的锁骨之间，眨眼的瞬间强壮的超级英雄已经起身伏在她身上。

“Lena...you're beautiful. ”Kara轻轻感叹，亲吻落在CEO的肩头。“我应该勇敢一些。”

“勇敢一些？”Lena睁开眼睛对上面前Supergirl像天空般的蓝眼睛。“我以为超级英雄都很勇敢。”

Kara冲她笑一下。“Lena...”

“我很抱歉我对你说谎，过去这3年一直都瞒着你。现在我只是..很庆幸你原谅我，让我亲吻你。”Kara让自己的双手撑在Lena两侧，身体自然的挤进对方两腿之间。

Lena没有回应她，只是眨了眨眼睛然后伸手盖着Supergirl的嘴巴。“别再道歉了。做你该做的。”

-

Kara从来没感觉这么舒服过。Lena的身体很柔软，带着人类的体温在Kara身下因为被填满的快感而稍微弓起了身子。她正在努力适应氪星人慢慢埋进她身体里的腺体。

直到感觉自己被填满快要挤不下了，趴在Lena身上的超级英雄才舍得停下来。Lena忍不住仰头发出满足的叹气声，双腿下意识夹紧了Supergirl的腰。Supergirl似乎担心她受不了，除了去亲吻Lena的额头，她一直没有动作，想让身下的Omega多一些时间缓缓。

“这个星期五是游戏之夜，你会来吗？”Kara突然开口问。

Kara Danvers的游戏之夜一直是Lena每个星期里最期待的事情。回想起Kara第一次对她发出邀请时，Lena当下第一个反应就是拒绝了面前的记者。直到后来Lena成为了游戏之夜的常客之一，她才意识到自己当时的决定是个错误。Kara Danvers绝对是她生命里一道阳光，和这个上进诚实又不把她当成一个Luthor来对待的小记者做朋友是Lena做过最正确的选择。

Lena现在意识到了自己后悔当初这个选择。‘你会来吗’，Supergirl的样子和语气像极了她的Kara会说的话。她的Kara。

她的Kara也是Supergirl。

Lena让自己晃神发呆盯着眼前人的五官，再次认清Kara和Supergirl本来就是同一个人。眉头上不那么显眼的疤痕，皱眉时的折痕，笑起来非常阳光可爱。

**My Sweet Kara**

“Lena？”Kara的声音在耳边响起。“Lena你还好吗？你的心跳突然很快。”

“Kara. ”Lena回过神，深吸口气。“Kara... ”

Lena下意识抱紧了对方。双手抱紧金发Alpha的脑袋，身体不由自主的想要无限的靠近对方，让Alpha更好的在自己两腿之间歇息。洁白干净的床褥被她的动作弄得一团糟，但她没时间去在乎，她的Kara在这里，在她身上，在她身体里。

“Kara...”Lena似乎能听见自己语气里的脆弱。

“我在这里，Lena。”Kara毫不犹豫的给出了保证。“我就在这里。”

她的保证换来了黑发Omega的反应，Lena对着她摇摇头，抿着嘴咬紧了牙关没有放过与Kara对视的机会。Kara发誓就算少了她的超能力，她确信看到了Omega眼里有泪水在打转。

空气中多了一些会让自己放松下来的信息素，Lena很快顺着Kara的气味平复下来。她试着动了动身子，Kara在她体内的腺体依旧坚挺。

“你可以动了。”Lena小声的说，一只手搭在金发Alpha的后腰上鼓励的拍了拍。

Kara顺从她，盯着黑发Omega的眼睛开始前后推动自己的下身。她的节奏缓慢，抽出来后再一点一点的推进去直到顶端。Lena在她身下发出了带有哽咽的呻吟，抓紧了她的肩膀。

然后Kara加快了速度。Lena一下子抓紧了她的后背，没有预料到金发Alpha突然的动作。氪星人刀枪不入，Lena不知道自己该庆幸不会抓伤Kara还是该厌恶自己没办法在Kara身上留下痕迹。她想要Kara带有她的痕迹。

显然Kara也完全没有放过Lena的意思，超能力让她拥有很多优势，特别在力气和速度上更是地球上数一数二。她控制好每一次进入的力度，身下的黑发Omega甚至开始放声叫唤她的名字。快感像潮水一样涌来，几乎淹没Kara的理智。

“Kara！”Lena没有忍住，胸口随着对方的节奏上下起伏，指尖深深的刺入Kara的肩膀。

“Lena..Lena！我- ”年轻的Alpha渐渐失去控制，一手按住Lena的腰想要抓住对方，一手捏紧了床头板，手中的木板逐渐变形。

“我可以..在里面吗？”沦陷的金发Alpha无法思考，不停的往Omega身上贴近恨不得钻的更深。

完全被快感冲昏脑袋的Lena没有开口回应对方，只是在高潮的时候不停的点头。她仿佛被蒙蔽了双眼，尖叫的同时脑袋往后仰露出了脖子。她诱人的信息素一时间充数在空气中，试图诱惑身上的Alpha咬破她颈后边的腺体灌入信息素将她占为己有。

Kara也不怠慢，最后一次大力的顶进黑发Omega的体内深处，下一秒在对方体内成结喷发，白色的粘液很快填满了Lena的深处。成结之后无法任由她随意动弹，Kara看着身下人涣散的眼神忍不住凑上去亲吻对方的嘴唇。Lena几乎被她吻到无法呼吸，伸手有气无力的推着她的肩膀。

“你还好吗，Lena？”Kara的语气里尽是无辜。

等结消下去还有一段时间，Lena慢慢喘口气恢复了理智，睁开眼睛全是金发Alpha一脸担忧的模样。

“I'm fine. ”Lena在心里翻个白眼。“我是一个Luthor，Kara，我没有那么脆弱。”

“Oh...okay. ”Kara呆滞的点头，眼神忽然有些闪躲。“Lena我们...”

她咽了咽口水，似乎有些紧张。“我们没有..没做- ”

“Kara. ”Lena叹气，感觉自己快要头疼了。“你想说什么？”

Kara仿佛是一只被抢走食物的小狗模样，撅嘴的同时不敢抬头看对方，指尖把玩着床褥。“我们没有做安全措施。”

“我有在吃避孕药。”Lena说，打量金发Alpha的反应。

听清楚以后Kara立刻松口气，不再是伤心的小狗，阳光的笑容从新回到脸上。她很庆幸她们之间是安全的，她也不希望在未来给Lena造成麻烦。如果Lena怀孕了，Alex绝对会杀了她。

Lena看着眼前的超级英雄开心的笑容好像一只对着她疯狂摇尾巴的金毛犬，忍不住挑了挑眉。“你是害怕一个Luthor怀上Super的孩子吗？”

“当然不是！我会很高兴如果你怀上了我的孩子。”Kara很直接的脱口而出。

Lena再次挑了挑眉，有些意外的瞪大眼睛看着她。

“不..不对！我不想要你怀孕！等..等等，不不不，我当然想要你怀孕！啊，我不是那个意思...我..我不会强迫你怀上我的孩子！”一口气说完，从来不需要氧气的氪星人似乎在这个时刻非常需要。

Lena注意到了氪星人的脸红得像个番茄。体内的结还没消下去，不能抽身离开的氪星人几乎无处可躲。不过，这并不阻止Lena继续调戏她的Alpha（她的Alpha？）。

“Kara，你是在尝试要让我怀上你的孩子吗？”Lena有些不可思议的看着对方。

“不是这样的！”慌了的氪星人几乎想挖个洞把脑袋栽进去。“我的Alpha本能也许..是，但我不是这样想的，我保证！我知道我们之间还有很多事情要谈..我永远都不会强迫你！现在的我们..也许还不是时候。”

说完，原本垂着脑袋的Kara重新抬起头看向对方，眼里多了几分坚定。

“Kara，我不会让任何人强迫我。”Lena直直盯着氪星人。“我不会怀上你的孩子。”

这让Kara再次垂下头避开对方的眼神，Alpha的本能让她无法控制的感到有些受伤。“那...很好。我会一直尊重你的选择，不管任何事情。”

“Good. ”Lena眯了眯眼，抿住嘴唇。“我们应该继续我们还没完成的事。”

这成功让氪星人再次振作起来。

-

等结再次消下去之后，Lena拍了拍Kara的肩膀让她从自己身上下去。她下午还有个会议，她必须起床准备赶去公司，她不喜欢迟到即使她是那间公司的老板。Kara和她在床上纠缠了2个小时，奇迹般地从昨晚到今早都没有需要Supergirl赶去拯救的事件。这让Lena不禁在想或许National City并不是那么需要超级英雄。

National City可能真的不需要超级英雄。Lena刚从卧室里走出来，无所事事的氪星人已经迫不及待冲着她傻笑问她需不需要送她去L-Corp办公室（显然是飞过去。Lena不喜欢飞行），再加上Lena的厨房岛柜上的早餐。

“你不需要去上班吗？”Lena忍不住问。她忽然想起她已经把CatCo卖掉了。

“DEO那边还有事，Alex需要我回去。”Kara眨眨眼，看着Lena意味深长的眼神有些不自在。“Nia会帮我解释...DEO解决之后我会去CatCo。”

Lena眯着眼盯着对方。“你一直以来都是这样工作？”

“我..在帮助人们。”Kara习惯性的伸手去推眼镜，才发现自己现在身穿Supergirl的制服。“我可以同时处理几件事..嗯...我有超级速度。”

“Hmmm. ”Lena点头抿着嘴。“那还真是方便。”

“Well，你该庆幸我已经不是你的上司了。”Lena伸手拿了桌上的包包，不等氪星人反应过来已经离开公寓关上了门。

被留在公寓里的Kara呆滞的眨眨眼，才意识到Lena连一口早餐都没有吃。她回头盯着岛柜上的早餐想了想，露出了微笑之后用不是人类的速度把早餐全部吞进肚子里，然后在Lena公寓的阳台一跃飞往DEO的方向。

-

等Kara到DEO的时候，Alex站在Brainy身旁对着电脑屏幕上的数据指点。Alex很快察觉到自己妹妹的存在，简单交代几句就往Kara的方向走来。她似乎有些谨慎的观察Kara的表情，在看到对方给她一个笑容以后觉得有些奇怪。

“Hey，早上好。”Alex率先开口。

“早上好，Alex！”Kara Danvers的阳光笑容立刻展露出来。

这让Alex更加疑惑了。她知道Kara昨晚派对之后去见了Lena。“你和Lena，怎么样了？”

“Oh Rao，对，我昨晚去见Lena...我告诉她我是Supergirl，做了一些解释然后她原谅我了。”Kara一想起昨晚和今早脸上就有些热。她难以开口告诉Alex她和Lena之间究竟都做了什么。

“她原谅你了！？那很好，Kara！”Alex露出吃惊的表情。

她从没想过Lena那么快就接受这个事实。据她所知Lena并不善待那些背叛她的人，但是Kara的情况和她们不一样。也许Lena明白Kara的处境。不过，此刻Kara含糊的反应更像是Alex还没听到完整的故事。

“发生了什么？”Alex说，她不想放过任何细节。

“普利兹派对之后我飞到她的公寓，然后我们...我们谈话。”红晕爬上了Kara的脸蛋。她下意识低下头，双手夸张的在空中比划，似笑非笑的避开姐姐灼热的目光。

Alex非常了解自己的妹妹，她是Kara来到地球的第一个好朋友和密不可分的家人。所以即使抛开她作为DEO探员的本能，她非常了解也确信她的氪星人妹妹是个很糟糕的撒谎者。就像现在一样，Kara无处安放的手和假装镇定的神情，Alex肯定自己现在只听到了整件事的10%。

Kara有难以开口的事情没有告诉她。而这件事还让她有很大的反应（她除了脸红还有Alpha的反应。Alex发誓她看到了Kara的裤裆处...）。Alex忍不住推测了几个可能性，在脑袋里跑了几次场景都不小心去到了糟糕的结果。不过她发誓她的妹妹可算是地球上最甜蜜乖巧的Alpha了。如果那个Luthor对她妹妹做了什么，她很快就会尝试到Alex拳头的味道（她是认真的）。

“所以你们谈了什么？”Alex单刀直入。

“Umm...关于我的秘密身份？她看上去还是有点不高兴，不过最重要的是她原谅我了！对吧，Alex？”Kara亮出了她的笑容。

Alex皱了皱眉，越是觉得不对劲。“..她是怎么原谅你的？”

“Oh..这个，她...她亲了我。”Kara的声音又快又小。

瞪大眼睛的Alex几乎错过金发Alpha的回答，若不是她全程都紧盯着Kara。“她什么？！”

“小声点，Alex！”注意到了身边的探员都向她们投来目光，Kara更是紧张起来。“她亲我..然后我回应她了。她说她喜欢我的信息素。”

“Gross！我不需要知道这样的事情，Kara！”Alex的五官几乎快要挤在一起了。“你究竟是去坦白身份还是在表白？为什么这听上去就和高中生的爱情故事没有区别？”

Alex突然意识到了什么，往Kara身上嗅了嗅。“难怪你闻起来不一样！Kara！”然后Alex压低了声量。“你们上床了？”

“我们- 我们- Emm...共享了个很不错的夜晚。”Kara的脸看起来像一颗熟透的红苹果。“..还有早上。”她的声音轻得几乎听不见。

这听上去像是件好事。她妹妹的生活中发生了一些让她很兴奋的事。但事实是完全相反的。而Alex知道。从Kara的表情上来看，Alex不知道她的妹妹清不清楚自己在做什么。对Alex而言，这简直复杂了整件事的目的，完全加重了她一开始对这件事的成功率的质疑。所以不，她不觉得这听上去是件好事。

“Kara...”Alex露出有些担心的表情。“我不觉得这件事就这么简单，我替你高兴但是，你知道你在做什么，对吗？”

Alex的表情让Kara自然的警惕起来。她有些不安的抿着嘴。“我当然知道，你的意思是？”

“我不知道，我总觉得Lena不是个那么容易就放下的人。”担忧完全写在Alex脸上。“你对她撒谎，不只是你，我们全都把她瞒在鼓里。你觉得她会这么快就接受这个事实吗？”

这毫不意外的让Kara的态度立刻强硬起来。她不想去面对这个有可能性的事实，特别是在她和Lena度过那么美好的时刻以后。

“这是Lena，Alex。她也许还没放下这件事，但她不会像Lex一样疯了的想要毁掉Metropolis。”说完，感到不可置信的Kara干脆转身不去看姐姐的神情。她开始往DEO的阳台走去。

“我并不是在说她会报复我们，Kara。我只是觉得她还没原谅你。原谅我们。”Alex只能盯着Kara的背影，自然的跟上去。

Kara站在阳台，双手放在围墙上，目光落在距离几个街区以外的情景。人们走在街头，年轻的男孩们在公园玩滑板，老奶奶缓慢的步伐在过马路，来来往往的汽车的鸣笛声，小女孩拿着气球和冰激凌坐在椅子上，一只可爱的小狗在追着蝴蝶嬉闹。Kara全都看得见也听得到。她尝试专注在她想听的部分，让其他声音消失在背景里。

然后她听到熟悉的心跳声，有力又稳定。Kara开始平静下来。

“Alex，她原谅我了，我知道。”Kara转过身瞪大眼睛看着Alex，眼神里带着不一样的情绪，蓝色眼睛在阳光下特别显眼。“Lena她..她原谅我，她让我爱她，我真的不敢相信这一切，我一直很害怕失去她而她永远不会原谅我。现在...她爱我，Alex，Lena说她也爱我。”

“Kara...”Alex甚至能看得见Kara眼里开始有泪水在打转。“她说她爱你？”

“Well，她没有说出那三个字，但是她让我对她做那些事...”Kara无奈地笑了。她很确信Alex给她一个无可奈何的眼神。“我能感觉到，她在原谅我。”

Alex摇头。她还是没有放下她的顾虑。但她相信Kara，她的Alpha妹妹。“你清楚知道你在做什么，那就好。”她没有给Kara机会逃走，上前拥抱了对方。

如果Kara出了什么事，Eliza可不会放过她，Alex想。

“Yeah，我知道。”Kara没有犹豫抱紧她。

-

时间很快过去。在Kara和Lena共享一个夜晚之后，接下来的几个星期里Kara造访的次数提高了不少。Lena每隔几天就能看到氪星人降落在她公寓的阳台上，红色披风随着National City夜晚的冷风飘扬。她开始在想这是不是个错误。或许她不应该去亲吻Supergirl。

她有个计划。Supergirl是她的目标。Luthor家的人计划的从来不是小事，她们目光长远。所以不，她不想杀死Supergirl，她只想要Supergirl体验她带给她的痛苦。

但显然现在这个计划受到了影响。Lena的心跳会少一拍，在Supergirl靠近她并且亲吻她的嘴唇时。她知道自己对Kara Danvers是什么感觉，但在发现真相以后，事情就不一样了。至少这是Lena对自己说的。

然后现在，Lena知道了地球的避孕药对氪星人无效。她盯着桌上那份报告，放下了手中的玻璃杯。她真的不该再碰任何酒精，即使她不知道这对肚子里的孩子会有什么影响。

今晚Supergirl没有出现。Lena目前也不想见到她，特别是桌上还摆着那份报告，几个小时前她刚拿到的报告。她确定L-Corp的员工已经全部下班，在实验室里帮自己抽血检验。过去2个月她只和Supergirl有过性关系，所以当她开始早晨起床就头晕呕吐的时候，她知道这是她的身体在告诉她某些事。

这绝对是一团糟。Lena翻开她的验血报告，甚至能感觉到Lillian在她耳边毫不留情的批评她。一个氪星人的后代？Lex绝对会杀了她。Lena只能庆幸她在他这么做前先下手解决了Lex。她必须保护这个孩子。但真正的问题是，她想要这个孩子吗？

Lena不知道。

她烦躁的盖上报告，手一甩把报告扔进抽屉里锁上。她真的很需要不只一杯酒精，但她不能。脑袋埋进手心里，她深深叹气。头晕又开始了，而她刚好又想去洗手间。

“我只想去洗手间，拜托了。”Lena小声的说，仿佛在和肚子里的孩子对话。

“什么？”Supergirl的声音传来。

Lena抬头转身，只见Supergirl站在办公室的阳台。她看起来像刚刚打击完罪犯的样子，金发上还残留一些尘埃。看来National City的罪犯今晚给Supergirl制造了一些小麻烦。

“很高兴见到你，Supergirl。”Lena忍不住在语气里带点讥讽。

“刚刚你在和谁说话？”Kara开始东张西望，她并没有看到任何人。她也没有发现对方语气里的变化。

“我自己。盯着L-Corp的财务报告太久，有些头晕。”Lena很快给出理由。她不想让对方发现她肚子里的秘密。“我没事，只是想去洗手间。”

“Oh，你没事就好。”Supergirl给她一个微笑，没有在意的走向沙发坐下。

关上门，Lena站在镜子前看着自己的倒影。然后她的眼神不自觉的游向自己的腹部。这里面装着一个即将要来到世上的小生命。眯了眯眼，Lena收起思绪不再去想。

等Lena从洗手间出来，Supergirl已经站在门外等她。超级英雄没有半点不耐烦的样子，见到她倒是迅速精神起来。

“准备好了吗？”Supergirl问，张开双手把Lena抱起来。

Lena点点头，自然的伸手抱紧对方。她真的非常不喜欢飞行，即使是超级英雄的免费乘搭。

-

Supergirl喜欢把Lena按在墙上亲吻。这是Lena在过去2个月学到的事实。Supergirl一点也不喜欢怠慢，她抱着Lena刚降落到公寓的阳台，甚至都没有放开她就迫不及待的把她按在最靠近的墙上亲吻。有时候Lena无法呼吸，只能用力咬了超级英雄的唇瓣才能让对方放过她。

但今天不同。今天Supergirl直接把她抱进卧室，Lena身上的衣物在几秒之内就被年轻的Alpha扯下。Lena来不及可惜这些高级定制的衣服的价值，Supergirl已经把她放到床上，双手被摁在两侧动弹不得。

“发生了什么？”抓住唯一的机会说话，Lena立刻开口。

“没什么。”Supergirl趴在对方身上，那双蓝眼睛直勾勾盯着Lena。“I missed you. ”

这让Lena的心跳加快。“那你在等什么？”

Lena发誓她看到了Supergirl蓝色的眼瞳被欲望取代。然后她被放倒在床上，Supergirl的脑袋挤进她的双腿之间。Lena能感受到对方的气息打在她的敏感处，她下意识抓紧了床单，下一秒Supergirl的舌头扫过了她的核心。Lena倒吸一口气，一只手自然的去抓住了Kara的金发。她不确定自己想要对方继续还是停下，只能一味的按住Supergirl的脑袋。

Supergirl当然没有停下。她的舌头探进去深处，在里面来回转了几圈不断试探Lena的忍耐性。在Lena缓慢适应以后，年轻的Alpha利用了她的手指让Lena一下子弓起身子。身下的床单湿了，Lena忍不住到嘴边的呻吟。快感在她身体里超载，Lena相信如果对方不是坚不可摧，估计Supergirl的手臂已经留下了抓痕。

金发Alpha的脑袋离开她两腿之间，Lena这才发现超级英雄依然身穿制服。她挑眉看着Supergirl重新俯在她身上，眨眼的瞬间红蓝制服就消失不见了，只剩下Kara Danvers平日服装。

“Finally. ”Lena揶揄道，伸手去解开对方的裤子。

没打算藏住裤裆隆起的部分，Kara双手撑在对方两侧享受的看着Lena解开她的裤子。坚挺的腺体没有保留在Omega面前出现，金发Alpha激动又兴奋的信息素也随着暴露在空气中。Lena自然的用手握住了腺体轻轻撩拨几下，感受到Kara忍不住向前挺了挺腰身。

这让Lena挑眉，然后指了Kara身上的衬衫。“Take this off. ”

Lena认同和氪星人上床有不少好处。除了满足她的需求，还有氪星人的身体。那近乎完美的体态和腹肌，每一次都能给Lena带来视觉享受（当然，不只是视觉上）。

蓝色的衬衫被扔在床下，Kara有些迫不及待的去亲吻身下的Lena的同时小心翼翼的推进对方的身体。她在进入一小部分后停下了动作，睁开眼睛想要确认Lena安然无恙。

“这样可以吗？”Kara问，蓝色眼睛带着几分情欲。

Lena没有回答她，仅仅是点头后认命的闭上了眼睛往后仰。被填满的快感一点一点上升，Supergirl的腺体大小不是一般人。直到Kara无法再前进，Lena才张开眼睛有些娇喘的望着她。

“你还好吗？”Kara有些担忧的盯着她，低头去亲吻她的锁骨。

“I'm fine, just...gentle, please. ”Lena说。突然想起肚子里的小生命。

Kara露出微笑，亲吻她的额头。“Always. ”

Kara用缓慢的节奏开始。全程紧盯Lena的反应，她前后推动，温柔的照顾着Omega的身体。Lena的喘气声在她耳边回荡，她时不时低下头吻住对方的身体留下激情的痕迹。

“明天下午你有空吗？”Supergirl突然开口。

“我需要查看我的行程。”Lena没有睁开眼睛。“怎么了？”

“一起吃午餐？”如果Lena睁开眼睛就会发现Kara充满期待的眼神。“上个星期你错过了游戏之夜，大伙们已经有一段时间没见到你了。”

“你前三天才见过我。”喘着气睁开眼，Lena很快指出。

Kara的动作有些停顿。“明天下午..是不一样的。”

她的话引起了Lena的注意力。“差别在？”

“It's a date. ”Kara说。她甚至停下动作了。

Lena瞪大了眼睛。但她很快收起自己的情绪。“Kara。”她说，脸上的神色已经回到先前的模样。

“当我说我们之间已经不一样了，不代表我想跳到下一个阶段。”

“我知道。我只是想试试看。”愣着的Kara眨眨眼。“我们已经在下阶段了，不是吗？”她指了自己和Lena现在的位置。

“你特别喜欢在这种时候问问题。”L-Corp的CEO眯了眯眼睛。“你还想不想继续？”

只见Kara闭上了嘴巴快速的点头，开始持续动作。Lena这才翻个白眼，伸手抱着年轻Alpha的肩膀，随着Kara的节奏扭动身体。快感像潮水般涌来，Lena满足的发出零碎的呻吟。

直到Kara在她体内成结，Lena狠狠地咬住氪星人的肩膀，高潮带来的愉悦让她一下子冲昏了头脑。氪星人肩膀上甚至留不住Lena的牙印，Kara亲吻过她的额头以后抱着她翻身让Lena枕在自己身上休息。结还在Lena体内，她们的身体依然连接在一起。

“那明天和你的好朋友Kara一起吃午餐？”微笑挂在脸上，Kara忍不住问。

“Kara. ”Lena瞪了超级英雄一眼。“Fine. ”谁能对Kara Danvers说不呢。

“You should get some sleep. ”止不住笑容的Kara说。

Lena没有再回应她，只是找个舒服的姿势然后闭上眼睛。睡意比想象中还要快来袭。

-

几个星期过去，事情开始往斜坡走。Leviathan的出现，National City陷入了前所未有的混乱。Supergirl尽力去阻止他们，但事情开始出现好转的时候，Kara撞破了Lena的背叛。Lena在孤独堡垒拿着Myraid一字一句的告诉Kara真相，最后看着Kara被困在孤独堡垒的防御系统里，没有半点犹豫打开了传送入口离开她。

Kara无法呼吸，无法感受其他事，她只感觉到痛。任何事都不比Lena的背叛更令她心碎。

她不知道自己站在这里多久了，让愧疚和痛苦吞噬她。Lena的话不停的在脑海里重复，每一句话都像一把利刃的匕首插进她的心脏。她的眼眶早已装不下过多的眼泪，涌出来的泪水从Lena离开的那一刻就没停过。

直到Alex和Brainy打开传送入口出现在她面前，把她从孤独堡垒的防御系统里放出来。Kara知道自己还有机会去修复这一切，只要她抓住这个机会她和Lena的关系还能被挽回。她不想失去Lena。她紧追Lena的踪迹，飞到某个Lex留下来的堡垒。

Lena取消发射对准Kara的氪石大炮。这让Kara心里的希望更加燃起来。她知道自己不会放弃Lena，但在Alex和Brainy趁着她和Lena通话时背着她置放病毒到Lena的系统里，Kara几乎是崩溃的看着Lena一步一步离她越来越远。

接下来事情持续往下走。所有的地球迎来了最大的危机。Kara红着眼睛看着Argo City被摧毁，最后甚至连地球38也不复存在。所有的地球都消失了，就像从来没存在过一样。

Kara失去了全部人。最糟糕的是，Lex Luthor复活了。导致她和Lena关系破裂的人，回到了这个世界上，但那些消失的生命却无能为力。Kara还来不及反应这个糟糕的事实，她和Barry，Sara和Kate等等被送到时间不存在的地方——Vanishing Point。

事情并没有好转起来。Oliver死了。牺牲自己阻止了Anti-Monitor，创造了主世界把无数的生命重新带回来到这世上。剩下的人活了下来，但Kara无法形容自己的感受。她们是唯一记得过去存在过的无限地球，记得那些消失的生命。

她们参加了Oliver的葬礼。为了纪念Oliver，所有的英雄组成了正义联盟。

事情并没有想象中的简单。她们各自回到自己的生活里，Kara依然记得Lex Luthor是个罪人，但这个世界的人并不知道，甚至DEO都成了Luthor Corp旗下的资产之一。

而她和Lena在这个世界里是保持着友好的关系。但那是在Lena记起所有事情之前。Lex和Monitor做了个交易，让Lena保全全部记忆，不管危机前后。Supergirl在危机后直飞去Lena的办公室，她站在Lena面前，却只能眼睁睁看着黑发Omega对她冷言冷语。

“你不是真的在考虑和他合作吧？”Supergirl无能为力的站在原地。

Lena没有回答她，而是给她一个‘与你无关’的眼神。

“Please, just be careful. ”说完，Kara离开了Lena的办公室飞回DEO。临走前她看Lena一眼，希望Lena认真考虑她说的话。

无法改变任何事情让Kara感觉无力。她试着去将关于Lena的事暂时放到一边，但她没办法控制自己的想法和感受。Lena总在深夜的时候，在Kara闭上眼睛的那一刻浮现在她面前。Lena的眼睛，声音和笑容一直占据她思绪里大部分的时间，同时还有随之而来的愧疚。

有时候Kara甚至觉得自己无法呼吸，在半夜惊醒之后过去糟糕的事情一件一件重复回放。而它们大多和Lena无关，偶尔会有与她有关，但那大多数都是美好的回忆。

事情在Mxyzptlk上门造访的时候开始好转，至少Kara是这样想的。Mxyzptlk给了Kara多一次机会，回顾过去她和Lena相处的每一刻，如果一开始她选择坦诚的告诉Lena她的秘密，她们会不会落得现在的下场。

Kara看到了不一样的结局，但每一次都没有变得更好。这让Kara明白了，不管她怎么做都无法改变过去犯下的错误。她唯一能做的是尝试去把事情改正，不再重复伤害Lena，学着放下几乎吞噬她的愧疚。她值得第二次机会，只要Lena让她尝试。

于是Kara出现在National City上空，最后在Lena的公寓阳台降落。Lena立刻察觉到了她的存在，抬头看到Supergirl的时候脸上面无表情。年轻的黑发Omega放下了手中的茶杯，微微叹气的走近阳台。

“让我猜猜看，你是来告诉我应该原谅你，或者是，我不应该和我的哥哥合作？”

“Not this time. ”Kara摇头。“我意识到我犯了一个错误，但是过去已经是过去了，我没办法改变它。你原不原谅我，那是你的选择。”

“就像你选择和Lex合作。我不会因为你的选择再责怪我自己了。”

Lena依旧面无表情站在原地没有动作。“那你为什么在这里？”

“来告诉你，从现在开始你将为你自己的行为负责。”Kara往前走两步。“如果你决定原谅我，我会一直在你身边。但如果你继续和Lex合作...”

“我会全力以赴阻止你。就像我对其他恶棍一样。”说完，往后退了几步，Kara没有等对方回应就离开了Lena的公寓。

Lena盯着氪星人先前的位置，咬紧牙关。

-

Lena在沙发上坐下。手上拿着刚泡好的茶，耳边仍然都是Kara刚刚的那番话。Kara会把她当成敌人来看待，如果她选择和Lex合作继续Project Non Nocere。

也许Lex是对的，Kara永远不会明白她的用心。Lena把手上的茶放下，内心的失望让她闭上眼睛。她找个舒服的在沙发上躺下，双脚放在沙发上。

她一直知道自己可悲的渴望得到Supergirl的认可，但她更想要Kara Danvers站在她这边，这就是为什么她会失望。如今她们其实是同一个人，说明Lena永远得不到Kara的认可。Kara从来没想过她实际上是想要做好事，Project Non Nocere会消除世上的暴力和欺骗，不会有人会因此再受到伤害。而Lex复活以后，这个计划的重要性大大提升。

Lena下意识伸手安抚自己的腹部。Lex并不知道Lena怀孕了。只要继续拖下去，这个秘密很快就不再是秘密。Lex不能知道。

当Lena在危机后醒来时，她以为自己失去了肚子里的小生命。当下的惊慌失措是Lena从来没有过的感受。她不知道自己还能去爱一个生命，甚至连见也没见过它。她以为自己对Kara的感觉已经塞满了她心里的位置。直到她听到小生命的心跳声，她忍不住笑了，眼泪一瞬间挤满眼眶，松开原本抓紧床褥到泛白的手。

她让Hope录下了一段小生命的心跳声。然后让Hope把所有关于小生命的资料隐藏在层层防火墙后面，只有自己有权限访问。但这是不够的，Lena知道有一天Lex也会发现这个秘密。在那之前，这是唯一的办法。唯一能让她尝到快乐的办法。

所以Project Non Nocere必须继续下去。Lena不能冒险，小生命也许是她剩下的全部了。

-

一个星期后，Supergirl因为DEO的事去了一趟Lena的公寓。阳台仿佛成为了她唯一的出入口，她降落在阳台上而Lena刚好从房间里走出来，手上拿着平板。

“Supergirl. ”看到Supergirl的瞬间Lena僵在原地。“你想要什么？”

只见Supergirl往前走几步靠近对方，脸上的表情无以言表。“Lena，我必须和你谈谈。”

“我相信我们没什么好谈的。”Lena毫不留情的反驳。然后她看到Kara有些受伤的神情。

“是关于DEO。”Kara停下脚步，双手叉腰。“我们发现部分的DEO犯人被转送到Luthor Corp旗下的实验室。Lex Luthor授权了这些转送。”

Lena眯了眯眼。“所以？”

“这些外星人都转送去了你的实验室，Lena！”Kara忍不住提高了声量。“告诉我你没有在对他们做一些天知道什么实验。”

“他们都是自愿者，我从来没有强迫他们参与任何实验。”Lena抿着唇，面无表情的看着对方。

Kara的样子看上去没有被说服。“所以你选择继续和Lex合作？这就是你们的计划？”

“这些都与你无关，Supergirl！”Lena紧皱眉头，抓紧了手上的平板。她转身不去看Supergirl，走到了厨房的岛柜前放下平板后顺手拿了个玻璃杯。

“你该走了。”Lena说，给自己倒了一杯水。

“这是不对的，Lena。你知道的。”显然Kara没有要离开的意思。她紧盯Lena的背影，在原地没有动作。

“Lena，拜托了。让我帮你。”Kara放软了语气。

然而这话却成了导火线，Lena一下子被心里的怒气冲昏了脑袋，她转身瞪着Supergirl。“帮我？你怎么帮我？对我撒谎利用我？”

“还是你打算杀死Lex？像我之前做的那样？”Lena讥讽的笑了出来。“你做不到。你连对我坦诚都做不到。我不需要你的帮助，Supergirl。”

Kara闭上了眼睛。Lena看着她深呼吸后再睁开眼睛，突然露出难以言喻的神情，就像每次她在尽力压制她的情感的时候。接下来那句话更是让Lena震惊了。

“跟我合作。”Kara直直看着Lena，整个人站直了身子一瞬间严肃起来。“我可以帮你完成你的计划。”

“..你不是真的那个意思。”Lena愣一下才反应过来氪星人在说什么。

“我是认真的。”Kara往前一步，目光一刻也不离开Lena。

“你怎么帮我？我不需要你的超能力来执行这个计划。”Lena很快掩饰自己震惊的表情。“我需要的是另一个科学家，而不是National City的超级英雄来插手。”

“氪星的科技远远超越地球，如果我在那里长大我将是科学团队最年轻的一员。我绝对可以帮你。”Kara说，她主导的信息素曝露在空气中。信息素里充满自信。“加上，我可以让你研究氪星人的身体构造，任何你想知道的。”

“Alex绝对不会同意你这样做。”Lena咽了口水，不敢相信氪星人提出了这样疯狂的提议。

Lena心里有些动摇。Kara的加入确实会加快完成这个计划。但是Lena没办法相信她，她甚至不知道Kara为什么执意要和自己合作。她疯了吗？她的Superfriends绝对不会同意她这样做。再加上这个计划除了会改变人类，也会让Lex远离她肚子里的小生命。

为了小生命，Lena想。她不能答应。她不能让Kara知道。

“Alex那里我会处理。跟我合作，Lena。”Kara站在Lena面前，眼神里前所未有的坚定。“你没有理由拒绝我。”

“No. ”Lena没有犹豫直接拒绝。“我不想要跟你合作。”

不出预料这让Kara反应激烈。“那你到底想要什么？我尝试了每一件事，Rao！”

“你为什么要推开我？我还要怎么做你才愿意原谅我？”

“你骗了我3年，Kara！你要我怎么再次相信你？我怎么知道你会不会转身就做出同样的事情？”Lena忍不住红了眼眶。该死的荷尔蒙。

“那告诉我该怎么做！”Kara也红了眼眶。“我爱你，Lena。我一直都爱你。所以，拜托了，告诉我该怎么做？”

“你爱我？你伤了我的心，Kara。”Lena的语气里全是悲伤。她深吸口气试着平静下来，伸手快速的擦去眼泪。“我不需要你的任何东西。离我远一点。我们都不需要你。”

“谁是我们？”Kara突然发现到了什么。她盯着Lena，疑惑的皱起眉头。这让她脸上的泪水看上去甚至有些荒唐。

**Shit**

“你该走了。”Lena吸了吸鼻子，转身不想继续面对年轻的Alpha。她喝光手上的水，给自己重新倒一杯。

“Lena,”Kara上前一步。“你说的‘我们’是什么意- ”

哐啷！

手上的玻璃杯摔在地上碎了，Lena感觉眼前一黑，四周突然变得晕眩。头晕又开始了。Lena感觉不到自己的双腿，她试着去抓住最靠近她的东西。

“Lena！”

Lena感觉到Kara及时抓住了她。她下意识也抓紧了对方的手臂撑住自己。晕眩加上头痛欲裂的感觉让她紧紧皱眉，一时间公寓里的灯光都无比刺眼。她试着睁开眼睛，发现自己被Kara抱了起来，下一秒金发Alpha就把她放在沙发上。

“Lena，are you okay？”Kara一步也不肯离开怀里的Omega，着急的看着对方对她摇头。“发生了什么事？”

不等Lena回应她，跪在沙发边的Kara立刻利用X-ray视线从上到下打量Lena一遍。直到她的视线落到Lena的腹部，整个人瞬间僵住了。

Lena怀孕了。Kara瞪大了眼睛不敢相信。她转头看向Lena，只见黑发Omega还闭着眼睛试着缓过来。Kara开始听到了心跳声，强壮有力的心跳。

她为什么一直没有发现？

“你怀孕了。”Kara倒吸一口气，甚至不敢相信自己说出这句话。“你怀孕了，Lena！”

“我知道。”缓缓睁开眼睛的Lena说。“这个情况已经持续3个月了。”

“3个月。”Kara重复一遍，依然来不及消化这个事实。“你..没告诉我。”

Lena避开她的眼神，保持沉默。看到她的反应，Kara突然明白了。

“你没打算告诉我。”她不可置信的看着对方。“这也是我的孩子，Lena。”

“为什么？”Kara问。

这换来Lena小声的笑了。她重新看向年轻的Alpha，语气里满是无奈。“你觉得呢？”

“你不能在这里。”Kara突然说。她的脸上全是担忧。“过不久婴儿会开始胎动，你的身体会承受不住，你不能在这里。”

“Well，我也没有地方可去，不是吗？不管在哪里我们都是黄色的太阳。”Lena回应，身体渐渐恢复一些力气。“再说，我也不能就这样离开。”

“你的身体会崩溃，肚子里的孩子会杀死你！”Kara不敢相信的看着Lena。“相信我这一次，Lena，我不想要你有事。”

Lena却闭上了眼睛不去看她。“我不想跟你争吵，我头痛。”

毫无办法的Kara只能闭上嘴眼巴巴的看着Lena。她听到了她们的心跳声，一大一小都强壮有力，特别是Lena肚子里的心跳，似乎越来越响了。她转头看着Lena微微隆起的腹部，心里的感受全部搅合在一起。她不是没想象过如果Lena怀上了她的孩子，但是她没想到会是在这个情况下。而Lena的态度更是熄灭了她脑海里的幻想。

但现在事实如此，Kara心里的开心却是伴随着恐惧的。她害怕会失去Lena。她不能再失去任何人了，危机之后这一直是她的噩梦。她没办法再承受这样的结局了。

良久，Kara真诚的说。“I'm sorry. ”

Lena没有看她也没有动作。但她有在听。

“我不该这么对你说话。我明白你的意思，我只是..害怕。”Kara自然的低下头。“那场危机..我失去全部人。我失去Alex，John，我的妈妈...还有你。”

Lena睁开眼睛静静看着她。

“我不能再眼睁睁看着我爱的人在我面前消失，而我什么也做不了。”察觉到对方的目光，Kara抬起头。“我不能再失去你了。”

“你不会失去我。”Lena没有立刻继续下去，仅仅是轻轻叹气。然后她看向了公寓里某处。“But you broke my heart，Kara. ”

“我爱了你3年，到头来发现这一切只是谎言。我需要一段时间，去学着重新相信你。”她继续道。“这不会是简单的事，特别是对我来说。但我会尝试。”

Kara轻轻点头，她明白Lena需要一些时间。她可以等。接着她像是想起什么似的，呆滞的看着Lena眨眨眼。

“和我一起去Argo City。”Kara突然说，伸手握住Lena的手。

“什么？”Lena一脸迷茫。

“我妈妈在那里，你在那里会比在地球上安全。她们的太阳是红色的。”Kara快速的解释，眼里一时间充满了希望。

“Kara，我不能就这样离- ”

“相信我这一次，拜托了？”Kara满怀希望的看着Lena。她看上去知道自己在做什么。

或许是感受到Alpha在空气中安抚的信息素，Lena这一次没有想要拒绝的念头。她看着Kara蓝色的眼睛，看到了她一直渴望的东西。Kara的真心和保证。

“Okay. ”她说，有些不敢相信自己。“Okay，Kara. ”

“我会和你一起去Argo City。”

-

她们开始秘密计划去Argo City。Kara告诉了Alex这个计划，Alex一开始还无法接受，直到几天后她叹着气然后拥抱了Kara。Alex也意识到了事情的严重性，Lex不能知道这件事。于是Alex作为DEO的指挥官，一直忙着让Lex的注意力分散在她身上。

她们剩下的时间不多，若是等到Lena身孕六七个月，恐怕不能承受如此奔波又危险的旅程。为去Argo City做准备的同时，Lena继续在Luthor Corp研究Project Non Nocere。不能让Lex起疑心，Lena每天依然准时出现在实验室。她甚至利用Lex加快了研发的速度。

所有事情照常，只是Kara晚上会出现在Lena的公寓阳台。Lex时常会飞到Metropolis去处理Luthor Corp的事务，这倒是成了Kara的机会。Lena利用Kara给她的手表通知她，氪星人通常在10秒不到就会出现，Lena不记得她们住的地方什么时候变得那么近了。

“Lena！”Kara常年不变的笑容挂在脸上，一降落就着急的走到公寓里。

“Kara. ”坐在沙发上的Lena抬头就几乎看见Kara那像金毛犬不停摇摆的尾巴了。她合上手里的书放在茶几上，也跟着站起身。

“Hope，把有关小生命的文件全部显示。”

“小生命？”Kara一脸打趣的看着Lena。

Lena假装没有听到超级英雄的话，把书旁的平板拿起来。“我有东西想给你看。”

这让Kara稍稍歪着脑袋，一脸好奇的打量着Lena。Lena没有看她，只是在平板上点了点然后客厅里凭空出现了能占满一面墙的资料。上面仔细的记录了小生命每一天的成长记录，以及各个有关氪星人的关键资讯。Kara被惊叹的同时还找到了右下角角落的每日营养记录。那是Lena和小生命每天需要摄入的营养分量。

Kara转头看向Lena，满是惊叹。这完全是Lena会做的事。“Lena？这..哇哦。”

“这是我目前能找到有关氪星人的信息。当然这是不足够的，人类和氪星人的结合远远超过我们目前对科学的认识。如果我有更多研究的机会，我会找到更多有用的信息，而这将会减少部分孕期带来的危险。”Lena滔滔不绝说着，然后转向Kara。“这也是我需要你的帮助的地方。我缺少大部分有关氪星人的信息。”

“Lena...”

Lena有些不自在的站直了身体。“Kara，你愿意帮我吗？”她的声音比刚刚听上去小声了一些。

“当然，Lena，我当然会这样做。”Kara眨巴着眼睛反应过来。“...我一直都愿意。”

“Good. ”Lena这才稍稍松口气，甚至露出了些许笑容。

“Lena，你知道只要你需要我都会帮助你的，对吗？”看到Lena放松的姿态，Kara忍不住说。

“再加上，我也有份在这件事上...有份..就是字面上的意思。”说完，脸红的Kara指了Lena的肚子，有些尴尬低下头。

“我知道。”Lena说。“我只是在尝试，Kara。”

Oh. Lena在尝试。她在尝试去重新学习她们之间相处的方式。这让Kara有些不受控制的嘴角上扬。她知道Lena需要时间，而她一直也很有耐心。这看上去像是个不错的开端。

“不过，这不全是我想给你看的东西。”Lena很快转移了话题。“Hope？播放录音频01。”

下一秒Kara听到了一段极快的心跳声。婴儿的心跳声。..这是她们的孩子的心跳声。这个想法在脑袋冒起后让Kara立刻看向Lena，只见对方对她点头确定了这个想法。

“这是我第一次听到它的心跳声。我让Hope录下来了。”Lena说。她一直盯着氪星人的反应。“我知道你的听力可能一直都能听到它的心跳，但是..我只是不想让你错过第一次的感觉。第一次的时刻..它是不一样的，不是吗？”

Kara点头。她感觉自己发不出声音。小生命的心跳声一直在她耳边回荡。Kara甚至能感觉到自己眼角的泪水。

“..这也是我第一次知道我爱它。”Lena低下头。她的手放在了自己的腹部上。“很有趣不是吗，人类会对新生命拥有如此强烈的感觉，我甚至连见都没见过它。”

“Lena...”

Kara抹去眼角的泪水，双手叉腰垂着脑袋。她的胸口因为深呼吸而起伏。“我们在氪星没有这些。”

“在氪星，我们的后代都是通过创生室繁殖，只需要双方的基因就能有个小孩。甚至名字、长相都能事先得知。”她说。

“那你是...？”Lena忍不住问。

“是的，我也是通过创生室出生的。除了Kal-El，大概没有人在氪星是自然生产。事实上，Kal-El是这么多年唯一一个。”Kara耸耸肩。

“Kal-El？”

“Superman. ”金发Alpha没有顾忌直说。

“很高兴知道Superman还有个真名。”Lena挑眉说道，双手抱臂。她的语气里说不出的意味。

这让Kara抬头看着她仿佛意识到了什么。“Kara Zor-El. ”

“什么？”Lena怔了怔，没有听明白。

“我的名字，Kara Zor-El。”Kara重复一遍，认真的模样。

只见Lena眯着眼微微点头，嘴角有些上扬。“Kara Zor-El...为什么告诉我这些？”

“我不想再对你有任何隐瞒。”Kara叹气。“我也在尝试，Lena。当我来到地球的时候，我被教导要隐藏自我，为了保护我也为了融入人群。这个秘密..伴随着我长大，早已是个习惯了。”

Lena没有动作，看着Kara在她面前不自在的耸拉着脑袋。她不知道这一面的Kara，也不知道年轻的Alpha究竟经历了什么。她只知道氪星人的家乡已经不在了。

“当然，这也不是我对你隐瞒这么久的借口。我答应你我会做得更好，我没打算打破我的承诺。”Kara继续道。“现在我想，我们算是扯平了。你让我知道这些，我告诉你我是谁。”

“No more secret. ”Kara在Lena面前站直了身子，眼神真诚。

“..Okay. ”Lena回应。她想这一次她心里的包袱又少去了一部分。也许这就是她一直想要的。

“No more secret. ”

-

Lex面无表情的看着自己的妹妹的背影，然后看向屏幕上的实验结果。Project Non Nocere似乎快要成功了，一切进展得很顺利。现在只要把氪星人除去，再解决Leviathan，那么就没有人会阻碍他了。不过，还有他的妹妹，身为Luthor却偏向氪星人。也许他应该给他的妹妹再上一堂课。

“那看起来很不错。”Lex盯着屏幕。“Project Non Nocere快要成功了。这样下去Leviathan比预期还要早就能解决了。这不是很棒吗，妹妹？”

“这个计划会让人类停止互相伤害，如果成功了，Leviathan自然就不成问题了。”Lena说，手上敲打键盘的动作没有停下。

“那是对的。”Lex停顿一下，走到了Lena的身边。“不过，这样我们就剩下一个问题。”

Lena不明白的转头看向他。只见Lex似笑非笑的耸肩。

“氪星人。”他说。

“我以为你告诉我不要让氪星人占据我们的大脑阻碍我们？”Lena挑眉，不可思议的看着Lex，语气里带有些讥讽。

“当Leviathan不存在以后，氪星人就成了这个星球最大的问题。我们是Luthor，当然不会让这样糟糕的问题继续荼毒我们的人民，对吧？我们可是生来统治这个世界的，Lena。”Lex眯了眯眼，嘴角不停的上扬，仿佛他的话都是理所当然。

Lena拿起桌上的白色方块，这个计划的成品就在她手上。她心里在Lex提到氪星人之后开始紧张起来，莫名有种不祥的预感。Lex很可能发现了什么。Lena必须保持镇定。

她握紧了手上的方块。“我实在看不到在氪星人身上浪费时间的意义。这个计划成功以后，Supergirl和Superman就会失去她们的工作，人类不再需要她们，她们自然就没有用处了。”

“啊，妹妹，这就是我们不一样的地方。你永远觉得那些氪星人是善良的，而我觉得她们才是这个星球的问题根源。”Lex冷笑一声。“看她对你做了什么，让你对我开枪。不过，我理解为什么你选择站在她们那一方。”

“特别是现在。”Lex突然不知从哪里抽出一把手枪，指着几步之远的Lena的脑袋。

“Lex？”Lena的声音突然提高了不少，而脸色却逐渐苍白下去。她下意识把白色方块挡在腹部前面，想要把小生命遮起来。“你在做什么？”

“Oh，不用那么惊喜。我们之间曾经也发生过这样的情景，看看现在谁拿着枪了？”Lex慢慢的把手枪上膛。“亲爱的妹妹，你一直学不会拒绝氪星人。我说的有错吗？你甚至为了她杀死我。我还以为告诉你她的身份会让你进步一点，事实上，你还是一样相信她。”

“你到底想做什么，Lex？”Lena不动声色的咽了咽口水，抓紧的手指早已泛白了。她从眼角看了手腕上的手表，但她不敢轻举妄动。

“把你手上的东西交给我。”Lex冷笑道。“我知道你有事情瞒着我。你一直迟迟不完成Project Non Nocere。”

Lena的表情没有变化。但Lex是对的，Lena一直在拖计划的进度。自从她和Kara开始计划去Argo City以后，她慢慢想要终止这个计划。天知道她早就该放弃这个荒唐的计划。但是为了分散Lex的注意力，这一个月已经开始了人体试验。这个计划有多少潜能Lena一直深知，如果落入Lex的手里将后果不堪设想。

Lex发现了一些他不该发现的事。Lena在心里讶异的同时开始计算自己能活下去的几率有多少。她唯一不清楚的是Lex究竟发现了什么。

Lena的心跳漏了一拍。Lex很可能知道了她肚子里的秘密。

**Fuck**

“我为什么要这样做？你知道我有多希望这个计划会成功。”Lena也学着对方笑了。“如果我成功了你也不会站在这里拿枪指着我。”

“Fair point. ”Lex无所谓的语气，下一秒却换上厌恶的脸色。“但我想我们都知道你在撒谎。现在，亲爱的妹妹，把它拿过来。”

“如果我不同意这样做？”Lena问。

“那么立刻就会有颗炸弹在市中心爆炸。”Lex不在乎的看了自己左腕上的手表。“还有1分钟Lena，你得赶快了。”

“Okay！Okay！”Lena忍不住大声说。她感觉自己的双手在发抖。她知道Lex是认真的，她能从他的神情看出来。“我会交给你。放过那些无辜的人。”

“好女孩。”Lex没有多说，只是伸出自己的手。

没有办法的Lena只能一步一步靠近对方，最后把手上的白色方块交出去，然后后退几步到安全距离。Lex的枪口依然指着她，不过至少National City的市民是安全了。现在Lena只需要想办法离开这里。

碰——！外面传来剧烈的声响，Lena被吓一跳惊恐的看向窗外。National City的市中心发生了一场爆炸。很快Lena听见了人们的哭喊声，紧接着还有消防和警车的鸣声。

“那些都是无辜的性命！”气红了脸的Lena大声对着Lex喊道。”你答应过我不会滥杀无辜！”

“Well，我没有。他们都是氪星人的崇拜者。”Lex一副事不关己的态度。“我们Luthor可不能允许这种事情发生，氪星人的邪教。绝对的恶心。”

“你的目的达到了，你拥有Project Non Nocere了，你没必要对这些人下手。”

这换来Lex突然的大笑。“这你就小看我了，Lena。你看，我发现了你和Supergirl的计划。Argo City？你又想背叛我。一开始我还想不通你为什么会杀死我，现在我明白了。你和Kara Danvers还有你肚子里肮脏的混种！”

Lena瞪大了眼睛，下意识后退一步，双手自然的捂住自己的腹部。她知道她的心跳声已经快要挤出胸腔。“你怎么知道- ”

“我当然知道，你以为你能瞒得过我吗？非常有趣。你还是那么的天真。真令人恶心。”Lex拿好手上的方块，深深的叹气。“我还想给你多上几堂课，但是现在我们该说再见了，妹妹。”

说完，Lex瞄准目标，没有犹豫扣下扳机。

碰碰！两声枪响贯穿了实验室，随后Lex波澜不惊的收起手上的枪支，仿佛无事发生的看着Lena。

“你也不必这么惊讶，我只是将你送给我的两颗子弹作为回礼还给你。”

然后Lex离开了实验室，消失在走廊尽头。

-

第一颗炸弹在National City市中心爆炸带走了22条生命。Supergirl事后站在现场看到遍地的尸体忍不住握紧了拳头。有些看不清面孔了，有些甚至失去了半个身体。她紧紧咬牙，在看着救护人员到达现场后用力一跃往空中飞去。她飘在National City上空，闭上眼睛想要听清楚整个城市，找出其他的炸弹。

她没有听到任何可疑的声音。接着DEO宣布进入紧急状态，因为Lex Luthor告诉她们其他的9颗炸弹藏在National City各个角落，等着他引爆。他的计划终于要实现了，让氪星人在地球表面消失。如果Supergirl没有在孤独堡垒和他见面，第二颗炸弹马上又会带走部分市民的性命。

在和Alex商量以后，Supergirl以最快的速度飞往孤独堡垒。然而她一直没有等到Lex的出现，直到她听到了她给Lena的手表发出的求救信号。

Lena看到的都是血。全都是鲜红的血。她没有先感觉到痛，而是麻木的感觉替代了她的身体。她知道自己躺在地上，手上的鲜红都是那两颗子弹造成的。她必须把子弹取出来然后止血，否则她和小生命将会死在这里。但她根本无法移动。她动不了了，手脚都不听使唤。她只知道那源源不绝冒出来的鲜血是自己的。

**Kara**

Lena想起手腕上的手表。痛楚开始从伤口蔓延至她全身。她想要喊出声，想要站起来。但她几乎用尽全力才能伸手去打开手表按下里面的隐藏按钮。显眼的红灯一闪一闪的亮起来，Lena感觉自己能呼吸了。她现在要做的只能是等。等Kara出现。等Kara来救她，就像她每次都会做的那样...

实验室越来越暗了。Lena看不清实验室的上空，视线慢慢被黑斑遮掩。原本白皙的面孔变得无比苍白，知觉慢慢从她指尖滑落消失。

直到完全黑暗前，Lena看到一道模糊的蓝色闪到她的身边。

**一个月后**

‘Luthor家庭斗争！Lex Luthor恐怖袭击的幸存者，Lena Luthor几天前出席了Lex Luthor的庭审，她一身黑衣出庭作证指证Lex Luthor...’

‘据说Supergirl也出席了这次的庭审，她站在观众席后...’

Nia打开厨房里的收音机。她伸个懒腰想起自己今天有很重要的事要完成。她要赶去Noonan's买光Kara喜欢吃的甜甜圈，紧接着她还要去外带Kara最喜欢吃的锅贴。

她们可是要给Kara一个送别的派对，而Kara即将出发去Argo City。

Kara在Catco的同事都以为她离开去进修。事实上Kara也向Andrea申请了带薪假期，一个以进修为目的6个月旅游。至于Supergirl的职责，在她离开地球以后，保卫National City的重任自然就落到了Dreamer的肩膀上。Alex和John当然也会辅助Dreamer打击罪犯，John甚至答应Kara偶尔会变成Supergirl的样子去巡逻。

无论如何，这个送别派对可算得上是这几个月来最棒的事情了。特别是在Kara经历那么多事以后。Lex的袭击。Lena中枪的事。

Nia打个哈欠，给自己冲了一杯咖啡。派对会在Kara的公寓，大概就像平时的游戏之夜，只不过这次她们都会给Kara带去送行的礼物。想到这里，Nia下意识看向昨晚被自己留在客厅桌上的礼物。还没包装完成的礼物。

“Crap！”Nia赶紧放下手上的咖啡，快手快脚的来到礼物面前。如果她不快点，上班就要迟到了。她可不想面对生气的Andrea。

Lena站在公寓中心，诺有所思的看着公寓某处。她即将要离开6个月和Kara一起去Argo City。手不自觉的放在腹部上，小生命在她肚子里已经快要17个星期了。Kara的朋友都知道了小生命的事，今天中午她们甚至给Kara搞了一个送别派对。Kara前几天还邀请了Lena，不过Lena拒绝了。在离开前，她需要一些一个人的时间。更何况，Lena依然在尝试去重新接受这班朋友。有些事情必须一步一步慢慢来。

与Kara的关系，Lena已经接受对方一些亲近的行为。有时Kara在离开前给她的眼神总有些眷恋。在她受伤留院那段时间，金发Alpha每个晚上都陪在她身边。而Lena还发现Kara会找借口来见她，甚至到后面氪星人连借口也不找了，像个迷路的小狗跟在Lena后面。氪星Alpha的信息素也掩盖不住，一兴奋起来Lena就能闻到Kara独有甜而不腻的味道。

Luthor Corp因为Lex的事情暂停了一些业务，等Lena回来将会重新接手，也许她会像在地球38一样把它改头换面变成L-Corp。

她的伤势好了不少，Lex的两颗子弹打在她的左肩。也许是怀着氪星人的后代，Lena的伤势好得比一般人还要快。

“我等不及想要见到你了。”她低头对着腹部说。

嗖的一声，Supergirl降落在阳台，一脸高兴冲着Lena笑。“Lena！”

“你好了吗？”

Lena多看一眼自己的公寓，拿起桌上的背包才对Kara点头。只见Kara笑得更开心了，帮黑发Omega拿起剩余的行李，最后张开双手抱起Lena。

Lena依然讨厌飞行。她全程都闭着眼睛脑袋埋在Kara颈边。在她闭上眼睛的时候似乎还听到Kara的笑声。她的公寓距离DEO不远，不出几分钟Kara就把她放下了。Alex已经在等着她们，一降落红发Alpha就迫不及待把John的飞船钥匙丢到Kara手上。

趁着Kara把行李箱放进后座，Alex把Lena拉到一旁，一脸认真的盯着她。

“Luthor，听着，我知道我妹妹对你是什么感觉。如果你让她伤心，相信我，我会找到你，然后我会- ”Alex戏剧化的皱眉瞪了Lena一眼。“对你做一些事情。”

这让Lena笑了，她双手抱臂，轻轻靠在旁边的墙上。“什么事情？你知道这个孩子是你的侄女吧？”

“我知道。Eliza知道你怀孕后打了一通电话给我，问我为什么没有第一时间告诉她这件事。”Alex翻个白眼。“妈妈多希望我们在感恩节把她的孙女带回家。”

“感恩节？”Lena怔了一下。她还没考虑到那么远。

Alex还没来得及回应她，她们就听到了Kara的声音。Kara一副兴奋的摸样对着她们招手，Lena自然的对她笑了。面前的Alex倒是没有错过Lena脸上的表情，一脸意味深长的盯着Omega。

“你应该告诉她你的感觉。”Alex小声地说。

“We did. ”Lena没有看她，直径往Kara的方向走去。“我们想要事情慢慢来。”

“快一点。提醒你，多几个月你们的女儿就要出生了。”Alex挑了挑眉，就没有继续和Lena说下去的意思。

她走到Kara身边，给自己的妹妹出发前最后一个拥抱。Kara看起来没有听到她们的谈话内容，笑得灿烂紧紧回抱Alex。陆续Nia和Brainy也聚过来各自给Kara送行，John当然也拍拍Kara的肩膀，嘱咐她照顾自己。最后Kara把大家拉入一个大拥抱，Lena也加入其中。

Kara帮Lena关上车门，自己轻松一跃跳进了驾驶座。John的飞船无论什么时候都那么酷，她把车开到户外，最后一次对Alex她们挥手道别就向Argo City起程。

临起飞前，Kara伸手牵起Lena的手心，两人相视一笑。

“准备好了吗？”

“Yes. ”

END


End file.
